Score One For Natalia Rivera
by CN Winters
Summary: Olivia's former lovers reminisce about her and how well they know her, but Natalia knows something they don't.


It was Valentine's Day. The Beacon grand ballroom was filled with nearly all of Springfield's most recognizable faces, all of which gathered to take part in a charity event for the American Heart Association.

Bill Lewis casually held a glass of something that looked like scotch or perhaps amaretto, as he put his arm around Frank's shoulder. The two men were part of a larger circle near the bar that consisted of Olivia's former lovers, or at least the former lovers who were still alive.

"Come on, Frank," Bill said nudging the police chief in this ribs with his free hand. "You gotta play too."

Frank rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Fine. Handcuffs, okay? That's all I'm sayin'."

"Or rope," Buzz added with a sly grin. "She likes rope too," he said before taking a drink from his glass.

Josh smiled. "You know I came home one day and she was wrapped in cling wrap."

"Hmm," Philip said as he took a sip of his glass and nodded. "It was whipped cream for me. To this day I still don't know how she managed to keep it from melting too fast."

"She froze it," Bill answered.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"You know firsthand?"

Bill grinned. "Yep."

"Okay - sounds, anybody got some?" Buzz suggested. "My personal favorite is the hum when you kiss her under her chin, right here," he added as he showed them.

The circle nodded their heads.

"Oh!" Josh remarked. "And her feet are so extremely ticklish that she makes that baritone laugh."

"Yes!" Philip agreed. "And her right side too, but not her left side, which is the oddest thing."

Bill raised his glass. "I remember how she loved having the inside of her arms kissed from her wrist to her elbow." All the men, with the exception of Frank nodded. The police chief continued to look extremely uncomfortable. "The groans she would make! My God," Bill chuckled.

"Guys?" Frank sighed. "Enough, okay?"

"Look at Mr. Gallant over here," Bill teased.

"At least someone needs to be," Frank replied. "You all act like a bunch of Frat boys after a rush party for Pete's sake."

"Frankie, lighten up," Buzz told him. "I think it's fair to say that everyone here still has a special place inside our heart for Olivia…as well as other places," he snickered.

"Pop! Stop it. Please."

"Frank, seriously," Buzz continued, "we all truly care about her. Am I right?" Once again they all nodded in agreement. "It's a real testament to her character."

"Meaning?" Josh asked.

"Meaning," Buzz stressed, "that although things didn't work out the way any of us planned, there's still love there, and although we joke, we do genuinely care. Right?"

A chorus of agreements went around the circle for a moment as they all raised their glasses and clinked them together. Even Frank was willing to do that.

"Her neck," they heard a voice say from outside the gathering. They all turned around to see Natalia at the bar with a nearly empty red frozen drink of some kind in her hand.

"Hey, Natalia," Philip began, "We, uh, didn't see you there."

"Obviously," she remarked dryly.

Frank cleared his throat. "I'd like to go on record to say I was against this conversation."

"Yes, that handcuff comment made you quite the gentleman," Natalia teased with a slight slur. The small gathering laughed. "However," Natalia continued, "since you're all comparing notes, I'm surprised no one mentioned the back of her neck."

"Yeah, I guess," Bill said as he considered it. "I mean that really didn't stand out for me though."

The men looked around to each other for some kind of confirmation, but they all seemed a bit dumbfounded.

Natalia simply smiled.

"If you don't know about her neck then you did it wrong because, believe me, you'd remember," she said smugly.

She slid, rather than hopped, from her barstool. Then, with her drink in hand, she walked up behind Bill. She spun him around so his back was to the group. She put her fingers on the back of his neck. "It's right here - where her spine meets her skull, that little valley in her neck there."

"Oh really?" Josh began. "I think of all the men here, I've spent the most time with her, and I don't remember anything like that."

"Are you calling me a liar, Mr. Lewis?" Natalia asked indignant.

"No, not at all," Josh began to back peddle, but before he could really say anything more, Natalia handed him her drink and then cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Liv!" she said getting her lover's attention. Olivia was at the far end of the bar talking to Blake and Doris who were sitting in rather close proximity to each other. She waved Olivia over to the gathering. "Let's experiment, shall we?" she told the group as she grabbed her drink back and took a long sip.

When Olivia arrived, she noticed immediately that practically every man she'd slept with in Springfield was standing there.

"You're hanging out with these guys? Should I be worried?" she teased her lover as she slipped her arm around Natalia's waist.

"Not at all," Natalia replied. With that, she ran her hand up Olivia's back until she made it to her lover's hairline.

Immediately, Olivia's body involuntarily convulsed and she omitted a sound that was a mix between a moan and a whimper. Natalia giggled as the men in the circle began to look at each other in wonder.

"Natalia," Olivia tried to say in a stern, yet level, voice. "I thought you agreed that, when we were in public, you wouldn't-urghhh." Once more Natalia's hand went back to that spot. And once more Olivia couldn't control herself and she trembled.

Natalia pulled Olivia's head down and captured her lips with her own. As she massaged the back of Olivia's neck, the older woman moaned into the kiss. Then her hands took on a life of their own as they snaked out and snared Natalia's hips, pulling their bodies closer.

Still not breaking away, and with her eyes closed, Natalia pushed her drink toward Josh. He took it and watched as her newly free hand pulled Olivia even closer by the derrière. Bill leaned over to look at Josh, who was also watching the spectacle before them.

'Oh, wow,' Bill mouthed silently to his uncle who only smiled and shook his head disbelieving what he was seeing. Sure, he'd seen them kiss over the last two years together. The women weren't shy about hugs or pecks given in greeting or departure from each other. But this? Oh no. This was different. This was a glimpse into the passion they shared.

Philip and Buzz also stood slack jawed. But Frank, on the other hand, looked at both men and then slapped them on the back of the head, momentarily distracting them from the exhibition.

As the women pulled apart, Olivia took a step away and captured Natalia's hand to keep it from returning to her neck.

"I'm sorry," Natalia said as she batted her eyelashes and gave her a little pout. She leaned over and whispered in Olivia's ear. "That sound you make gets me wet," she said before she capture's Olivia's earlobe.

Olivia pulled back and did a double take. She knew her girlfriend was quite amorous behind closed doors, but she'd never seen this side of her in public and it threw her off balance.

"So, uh, yeah," Olivia stumbled through her words as she tried to talk to the circle. "What, uh, what were you talking about?"

"I don't believe it," Frank said as he shook his head.

"No kidding," Buzz agreed.

"What?" Olivia asked.

Bill chuckled. "You found a way to leave her speechless, Natalia! Bravo!"

"Which is not an easy feat," Josh teased.

Philip gave Natalia a slight nod of acknowledgement. "Well then, score one for Ms. Rivera."

Natalia beamed. "One? Oh, no there's way more than just one way to leave her speechless," she said, as her hand began to creep along the front of Olivia's dress.

"Woah!" Olivia chuckled as she captured the appendage from going any further. "Honey? How many of those have you had?" she asked as she pointed to the drink Josh was still holding.

Natalia giggled. "I lost count."

Olivia laughed too. "You don't say? Well, although I admit a naughty part of me finds this intriguing, I haven't had nearly enough to put on a show for the fellas."

Buzz and Philip both yelled at the same time, "Bartender!"

"You guys are asses," Olivia chuckled.

Buzz shrugged and threw his hands in the air.

"I-I-I don't know, you sounded thirsty is all! I thought I'd help!" He grinned.

"And what's your excuse?" Olivia asked Philip.

"Me? Oh, I'm…I'm just a pig."

Philip smiled and the group chuckled again as Josh added, "But an honest pig, so you gotta give him points for that."

Olivia was laughing too as Natalia snuggled back against her neck again.

"That dress of yours has been driving me crazy all night. Let's get out of here so I can get it off," the younger woman said in a smoky whisper. "Then you can get me off," she added and then began to laugh into Olivia's neck.

Olivia didn't know whether to laugh or groan. So instead, she whispered back, "I can't. We're running this event and I still have to do the address."

"I'd rather be running my hands up your thighs."

Buzz leaned over to Bill. "What'd she say?" he whispered.

"Something about hands and sighs, or maybe thighs. She's a bit slurry," he answered. Both men snickered slightly.

Olivia did moan in response to Natalia's thighs comment though. It was all the invitation Natalia needed. Her fingers began to gather some of the material of the dress at Olivia's right hip, pulling the hotelier's dress upward. Immediately, Olivia's hand shot to Natalia's and stopped her from pulling it up any higher. Even Frank had to smile and shake his head at this point.

"Honey, Baby, Please," Olivia begged, "Have mercy on me, okay? Once I do the address, I'm all yours."

"Get Doris to do the fucking address," Natalia countered as she waved over to the bar. The outburst of vulgarity shocked everyone in the circle, including Olivia. "Besides," she continued, "all she's doing is hittin' on Blake anyway."

Natalia and the group began to chuckle, again, except for Frank. His head immediately shot over to the bar, along with everyone else's. They watched as Blake and Doris were laughing; Blake's hand on Doris's knee.

"Or maybe it's the other way around," Natalia giggled, which made the group laugh even harder. Frank started to fume and began to march toward the bar. "Frank! I'm just kidding! She's not into women!" Natalia continued. She then turned to the group with a growing smile and started to giggle again and said, "She's just curious." Once more they all laughed.

"Oh boy," Buzz sighed. "She's really lit, Liv," he told her as he pointed to Natalia.

"You might have to take her home and put her to bed," Bill suggested and wiggled his eyebrows, his dimples blazing.

"Yes! Excellent idea!" Natalia said as she pointed to Bill. She then clumsily threw her forearms over Olivia's shoulders. "You wanna put me to bed? I love it when you put me to bed…or to shower or sofa or kitchen table or-."

The group chuckled again as Olivia turned a bright shade of red.

"Would ya look at that? She's blushing," Buzz teased.

"Shut up, Buzz!" Olivia shot back.

"My oh my," Josh added. "Congratulations Natalia."

"For what?" she asked as she swayed slightly.

"You're up two now," Josh commended her. "I don't think anyone here has the power to turn Olivia bashful."

Again, Natalia beamed as Olivia shook her head.

"Honey," Olivia began. "I'm gonna have Doris do the announcement. Just let me give her the notes and we're out of here."

"The suite, right? Not the farmhouse?" Natalia asked. As she waited for an answer she pulled Josh's hand that held the drink toward her and took a sip, rather than actually taking her drink back. Even Olivia had to smile at that.

"Yes, we're in the suite tonight."

"Good, I don't want to wait that long until I can feel your-."

Olivia kissed Natalia, if for no other reason than to shut her up. The plan backfired a bit though as Natalia raised her leg and snaked it around Olivia's. She began to do a slow grind, which Olivia gently disengaged herself.

"You stay," Olivia ordered as she pointed her finger. "I'm gonna get my notes for Doris. Alright?"

Natalia simply nodded and Olivia looked around at the circle of men. "Don't let her escape."

Josh chuckled. "I don't think she's going to let you out of her sight."

"Just watch her, please," Olivia said and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Natalia asked as she tried to pull Olivia back.

"I told you. Doris needs my notes. I'll be right back."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

Olivia turned to go.

"Kiss me," Natalia said grabbing her arm.

"Tali," Olivia whined. She rolled her eyes but then captured Natalia's face in her hands, kissing her soundly, much like she did after Emma's Two Mommies presentation. And just as quickly as that day, she pulled away, giving Nataila's face a small shake.

"I'll be back," she said and then walked away from a slightly stunned Natalia before she could grab her again.

A mix of the alcohol and the lip lock left Natalia swaying slightly.

"Damn that woman knows how to kiss," she told the guys.

They all nodded in agreement.

"And fuck," she added.

She started to giggle, along with the guys, but then she looked horrified.

"Oh God, I shouldn't have sa-sa-said that. That-That was outta line. Just…forget I said that."

"Sweetheart," Buzz said with a smirk. "It's out there now and we've all got the visual. Besides, you didn't say anything we already didn't know."

That made the group chuckle again, except for Natalia. She looked to the Lewis men on either side of her for confirmation on Buzz's comment. They both gave a knowing shrug of agreement.

"Sweetie," Josh told her, "Everyone here loves Olivia and is still loved by Olivia. But with you, there's a difference," Josh offered.

"What's that? I'm a woman?" Natalia asked.

He considered her slurred words and then grinned.

"Strike that - two differences…One, you're a woman and two… you were made for each other… The two of you…fit…And as much as we love and care for Olivia, I'm not sure any of us can truly say we were her prefect match, but you can… Know what I mean?"

Natalia nodded and grinned. She was still grinning as Olivia came back over.

"Okay, Doris is all set," the hotelier sighed. "Now, I'm all yours."

"You are, aren't you?" Natalia asked.

"Huh?" Olivia asked.

"Mine. You're all mine…and even Josh here agrees."

Olivia grinned.

"I am," she said softly.

She cupped Natalia's face again, but instead of kissing her lips she pulled her head down slightly to give her a kiss on the forehead. "Come on Tipsy, let's call it a night," she said as she pulled away slightly and took Natalia's hand.

"Good night guys," Natalia waved haphazardly.

The men waved back and couldn't help but watch the pair as they walked to the elevator. Doris's voice came over the P.A. system, but they didn't turn away. They watched as Natalia once again began to paw at Olivia. Only this time, Olivia didn't seem to mind. The doors opened and Natalia practically tossed Olivia inside before racing in after her. Even as the doors closed they continued to kiss and tug at each other's garments.

Buzz chuckled. "Twenty bucks says they don't make it to the suite." When he didn't hear any takers he looked to the group to see them all shaking their hands or their heads. "Really? No one's wiling to take that bet?"

"I might be a pig, but I'm no fool," Philip offered.

"Fair enough," Buzz replied and patted him on the back.

The End


End file.
